


An Evening with Skadi

by Neriad13



Series: Explicit One-Shots [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, F/F, Genderfluid Character, If you ever thought that Loki might be the type of character, Light Bondage, Modern AU, Other, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, to freak out their partner during sex, who would change their body parts into random animals, you are absolutely correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: Once a week, the Goddess of Harm and the God of Chaos meet in a run-down apartment to fulfill the needs that no other could satisfy.





	An Evening with Skadi

_Skadi took a poison-snake and fastened it up over Loki's face, and the poison dropped thereon. - Lokasenna_

Skadi slammed Loki against the hallway wall, cracking the cheap plaster up to the ceiling. It’d been crumbling for years, dropping white dust on the filthy carpet whenever she trod down the hall with too much force, her heavy footsteps shaking the building to its foundations when she launched into a run. The extent of the damage was also entirely irrelevant to her because the landlord was known to be a spineless weakling who flinched and whinged at the sight of an angry giantess towering over him.

She leaned down, pinning Loki to the wall by the chest with one thick hand, kissing him roughly, her knee grinding against the bulge in his pants. Her other hand she used to tear out the side of his neatly tucked shirt from his immaculately-pressed pants and grope the pale flesh beneath, pushing the stiff fabric up to his ribcage with her beefy fingers. 

“Mmmmnphf…” Loki groaned into her face, “Mmmnphf!”

 _Oh!_ she realized with a jolt. He wanted to talk. 

Reluctantly, she pulled away, her hand still wandering beneath his shirt. Loki looked up at her, the entire bottom half of his face smeared with lipstick, his brilliant red hair tousled far beyond repair. 

“Could we…” he said softly, peering around her not inconsiderable bulk, “do this in the room?”

“Ah, I suppose.” Skadi grumbled chidingly, tousling his hair some more and baring her teeth in a sharp-toothed smile. “That is where the toys are, after all.”

***

“Ahhh…” Loki sighed, tossing her shirt aside as she transformed, “Much better.”

She cradled her breasts for a second, as though making sure that they were there and then flopped on the bed, striking an exaggerated come-hither pose.

“Toys, you said?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Got a few new ones since last time.”

She pulled out the slick pink suitcase from under the bed, turned the key in the lock and whirled it around so that Loki could see from her vantage point. 

There were a few pretty hand-blown glass dildos (more for aesthetic purposes than anything), a good selection of buttplugs (the one shaped like a nuke was her prized possession), an entire row of vibrators (loud, tiny bullets and quieter, modern art-inclined ones), some ben-wa balls of varying sizes (she’d been wearing her favorite set all evening) and an entire library of silicone dildos, going from the size of a finger to the not-inconsiderable thickness of her arm. She licked her lips as Loki examined it all, the wrinkle that appeared whenever she was thinking hard about something forming in the middle of her forehead. 

Skadi’s mind drifted and her groin ached as she thought about using each and every thing in the case on Loki. The perfect pink g-spot stimulator, the steel buttplug that locked in place, the vibrator that pumps on its own. Just stuffing her so full with any and everything until her clever little tongue can scream nothing else but her name…

Skadi blinked and a wheel covered in uncomfortably lifelike plastic tongues was in Loki’s hand. She was examining it with a look of vague horror, touching a tongue as though it were something that might possibly be alive.

The thing buzzed loudly when she pressed the button, the tongues whirling on their axis. Her eyes widening, she clicked through the various settings. The highest one sounded like a buzzsaw running and looked just about as safe.

“ _That!_ ” Skadi laughed, her voice deep and gravelly as she snatched it out of her hand and licked her face with the lowest setting. Loki sniggered and bopped it away with a snort of disgust. “It was a freebie.”

Skadi shrugged, turning it off.

“Can’t say it did much for me.”

“Wonder if it would do much for Angrboda…”

Loki plucked it out of her hand, hitting the button until it buzzed with the frantic energy of construction tools, grinning like a maniac, her eyes wide with deranged wonder at the twirling tongues.

“If I busted that out the next time she wanted to”-

“Ha! She’d disown you. Finally. And then ritually burn the thing. I might just burn it myself if you don’t…”

“Ah, fine. Spoilsport.”

She turned it off and tossed it back into the miscellaneous jumble of toys that didn’t have a designated pocket. A few moments later, she drew out a strand of anal beads and curiously ran a finger across the silicone ribbing.

“Hmm.”

Skadi reached out as she tossed them to her, catching them neatly and without comment. 

With a grunt, she leaned off the edge of the bed and wrestled one of the dildos free from its pouch. It was a neon purple monstrosity, almost the size of Loki’s skinny wrist. She presented it to Skadi like a sceptre to a king, with somber and serious ceremony.

“ _This_ one?” Skadi asked pointedly, taking it from her outstretched hands and pointing it at her like an accusing finger.

She frowned, thinking on the size of it. It was nowhere near as large as the ones Skadi preferred, but for one as small as Loki and with eyes so much bigger than her stomach…

“Please?”

The god’s grey eyes grew as wide as saucers, twinkling with a light that didn’t seem quite human. For a moment, her nose turned into a snuffling snout and whiskers sprouted on her chin.

Skadi rolled her eyes, attempting to appear unmoved by the display of literal puppy-dog eyes, even as something _twinged_ deep inside of her with shivering anticipation.

“You couldn’t take that one last week and you _still_ want”-

“It’s the next size down! If it doesn’t work out you can just keep going down. Or do something else. It’s all cool by me.”

“Hrmm…” Skadi grunted, slapping her playfully on the chin with it, “Give me a minute.”

The floor creaked under her bulk as she got up and toddled over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. It was an inelegant thing, putting a strap-on harness on and she preferred that no one ever saw her do it. She stripped out of her pants and shirt, kicking them into the corner with the rest of her dirty laundry. Her bra she decided to leave on, as it was patterned with two comic-book depictions of Thor’s roaring face and she’d bought it on sale especially to piss Loki off. 

She picked out a condom from the tray by the sink, slid it over the head of the dildo and then eased the whole thing through the o-ring of the harness. Doing a silly little dance, she pulled the straps of the harness over her buttocks and clicked it closed over her waist. This was then followed by the ritual of making sure that every strap was uncomfortably tight, nearly, but not quite cutting off all circulation to her legs. 

She slapped the dildo when she felt secure and was pleased to see that it didn’t fall off. That had happened once, shortly after she’d bought her very first strap-on and chosen to use a dildo with a base that didn’t quite fit in the ring. In hindsight, it had been hilarious, a dick majestically popping free from its moorings and sailing across the bed like the shooting star that it was. Loki had found it a whole lot funnier at the time, dissolving into incoherent, babbling laughter for what felt like an hour, until Skadi had shoved the fallen thing into her mouth to shut her up.

She washed her hands, assumed her most mock-serious face and opened the bathroom door. 

Loki was in the process of stepping out of her pants. They dropped out of her hand when she glanced up at the sound of the door. Her arm shot up to cover her eyes in wildly exaggerated horror.

“Aughhh-ahaha!” she groaned, laughing as she kicked herself free of the pants and took a step backwards, “Didn’t I get close enough to being fucked by Thor already? _Not again!_ ”

“Whaaaat?” Skadi murmured sweetly, sticking her chest out and jiggling her tits as she advanced, “Don’t you _like_ them? I got it just for youuuu! You can look right into his eyes while we”-

All of a sudden, Loki vanished and a faint buzzing from a fly that had not been there before filled the room. A moment later, she felt something cold slip between the folds of the flesh of her back and heard the faint sound of a _snip_. The bra loosened and slid from her shoulders. She spun around to catch Loki hastily hiding a pair of scissors behind her back.

“Ohhh!” Loki said loudly, touching a hand to her forehead dramatically, “Such a shame! They don’t make ‘em like they used to!”

“Ha.” Skadi said coldly, slipping free of the ruined bra and tossing it over her shoulder, “But, seriously. For that… _you’re mine._ ”

Loki squeaked as she grabbed her, the scissors dropping to the floor with a _clunk_ as she hefted her off the floor with one arm and threw her on the bed as lightly as a child would throw a stuffed animal. 

She loomed over her on the bed, her purple cock bumping against Loki’s leg, looking her in the eyes as she pinned her to the covers by the shoulders. Loki let out a shivering little squeal when she suddenly bent down and kissed her between the breasts, teeth in the kiss, sharp little nibbles on her flesh as Skadi worked her way down to her belly button and fastened her jaw around the band of her boxers. 

With a mighty twitch of her neck, she pulled them down to her knees and then wrenched them the rest of the way off with her hands. They were thrown to the floor with the rest of the mess. 

“Roll over.” she purred as she rolled a hand over over Loki’s inner thigh, enjoying the sensation of smooth, firm flesh beneath her fingers. “Ass in the air.”

Slowly, carefully, casting suspicious glances over her shoulder, Loki did so, burying her face in the pillow and sticking her rear end up as high as it would go.

“Phmph!” she cried, her words buried in the fluffiness of the pillow, twitching as Skadi spanked her, holding far back on the full extent of her strength, but striking hard enough to leave a searing red mark across the pale skin of her cheeks.

“That’s for ruining my things.” Skadi laughed as she bent down to to reach into the suitcase below, retrieving a couple of extra-large latex gloves, a condom from the zippered pocket on the side and a half-used tube of jelly lube.

She snapped the gloves on, popped open the condom and rolled it over the anal beads. Loki groaned into the pillow as she slid the first bead in, wiggling it around for a moment, before slowly, _slowly_ , drawing it out. Her hips swayed and dipped lower to the bed when she slid the second bead in and did the same. In she fed them, one by one, pulling and pushing, teasing and tugging, until the whole strand was deep inside her and only a silver ring poked out from between her round, perfect asscheeks.

She took off the gloves, being careful not to touch the outside of them with her bare hands and tossed them in the wastebasket by the bed. Turning back, she raised her hand threateningly, as though she were going to spank her again. Loki, one eye peering out from the side of the pillow, squeezed her eyes shut and tensed for the blow. Smiling, she instead gave it a gentle pat and lovingly rolled her over onto her back. 

Skadi smoothed her wild hair away from her face, leaned down and kissed her, cradling her as though she were something fragile and precious. Loki wrapped her arms around her neck, running her fingers through the fine, soft hairs that only grew at the nape of her thick neck. Gently, Skadi reached up and took hold of her right wrist, gradually drawing it into the cuff that dangled from its golden chain on the bedpost.

Loki let out a little whimpering sigh as it closed around her wrist with a soft _click_. She reached up behind her head for the other wrist and…

She was holding a handful of feathers and oddly shaped wing that was somewhere between the anatomies of a human and an avian. Loki was smiling fiendishly up at her, her teeth blindingly white in the dim light of the room.

“ _Lo…ki…_ ” she sang in her sweetest tones, baring her needlepoint teeth, “ _Change it baaaack._ ”

Loki laughed - a high, breathy sound that brought a rush of warmth to Skadi’s groin faster than she’d ever admit - and in an instant, the wing was an arm again. She hastily (it was a little more roughly than she’d planned on) slid her wrist into the remaining cuff and clicked it closed. 

Loki moaned, curling and uncurling her fists above her head, testing the strength of the chains, shifting her body impatiently beneath her. Skadi rose up to her knees, the bed creaking beneath her as she did so and smoothed a little extra lubricant down the length of the dildo. Loki’s legs were open, her sex, glinting with moisture in the low light, her breathing deep and slow, her body, now motionless in its chains. Gently, making sure that she gave her no more than she could handle, she eased her strap-on inside.

Loki’s breathing hitched as it went deeper and her jaw tensed. Her vagina was tight around it, the ribbed beads rubbing up against the shaft of the dildo through the thin wall between her rectum and her pussy. She let out a gasp when Skadi reached down, rolling a single finger over the hood of her clit as she rhythmically swayed her hips, easing it down a little further. Loki groaned, arching her back into the touch, straining against the chains that held her. Sneakily, with a thin smile, Skadi reached down, took firm hold of the ring and drew out a single bead.

Loki hissed through her teeth, her whole body quaking at the sensation. She barely had time to process it before the whole dildo slid in down to the hilt, prompting a fresh, sharp intake of breath as she threw back her head, her breath hot and moist.

For a moment, Skadi paused to take it in. Loki chained to the bed, pinned beneath her bulk, filled to the brim with every tool at her disposal. The god of chaos, helpless and totally under her power. Skadi gave a deep-throated laugh, planted her hands on either side of her thin torso and slowly began shifting her hips. 

Loki cried out as it moved inside her, high and soft, her eyes squeezed tight and her head thrown to the side on the pillow, her hair matted with sweat. 

“ _Look at me._ ” she commanded, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth, her pendulous breasts bouncing as she thrust with greater and greater force, “Look at me when you cum.”

Slowly, panting and heaving, Loki opened her eyes. The pupils were pinpricks, the soft grey streaked with a wolfish yellow. 

Skadi licked her lips, looped one meaty finger through the silver ring and pulled.

The plaster in the hallway cracked with the force of her scream, dotting the carpet in white.

_***_

Loki lay alone on the bed, her arms limp in their chains, her body slick with sweat, her breathing slow and heavy. Skadi was unsure if she was actually asleep or merely dozing. She walked about the room, doing a bit of cleanup here and there, washing her toys in the sink, throwing the dirty laundry into the hamper.

She put the plug in the tub - it was an old, sturdy porcelain one, the kind they didn’t make anymore - and turned on the tap, adjusting the water temperature until it was just right and the bathroom filled with steam. As a last touch, she emptied out the bottle of bubble bath into the water, crushed the plastic with one squeeze of her mighty hand and chucked it into the garbage. 

When she returned to the bedroom, Loki was free of her chains (she decided that it was best to not ask how), her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as she rubbed her wrists. 

“Augh.” she groaned, wincing as she rubbed a hand along her lower belly, “Did you mean to make it so I couldn’t walk for a week?”

“If it makes you stay longer...well...”

Skadi chuckled, her laugh sounding like boulders rubbing against one another.

“If that’s the case then…” she went on, scooping her off the bed like a baby to the sound of Loki’s protesting squawks. 

She kicked the bathroom door open with her foot and deposited her in the steaming tub with a splash.

Loki sighed, melting into the warm water, sinking below the layer of bubbles until only the top half of her face peeked out from under them. Skadi sat down on the floor beside her, poured a handful of minty shampoo in her hand and gently began massaging Loki’s scalp, pausing, of course, only to make odd shapes out of her sudsy hair and laugh heartily at how silly they looked. 

Loki smiled beneath the bubbles, dozing as she scrubbed at her with a washcloth in her rough, loving way, fussing and clucking like an old mother hen.


End file.
